1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a polarizer, a method of manufacturing the polarizer, a display panel having the polarizer, and a display apparatus having the display panel.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a wire grid polarizer, a method of manufacturing the wire grid polarizer, a display panel having the wire grid polarizer, and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus having a light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability thereof. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been highly regarded due to a small size, light weight and low-power-consumption thereof.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement of an optical material therein, such as liquid crystal, and is configured to change the molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a polarizing plate to control an array of the molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal, a display panel, an optical sheet and a backlight assembly. An in-cell polarizer has been developed including a polarizer disposed in the display panel. However, static electricity from outside or from the optical sheet which is disposed adjacent to the display panel may flow into the display panel due to thin thickness of the liquid crystal display apparatus. The static electricity may undesirably cause flecks on the display panel when the display panel displays an image.